


you know you’re cute right?

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Sengmin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids kim seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: “You know you’re cute right?” you said to the boy in front of you. “Or nah?” shaking your head to emphasize your question.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader, Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	you know you’re cute right?

**Author's Note:**

> a comment from Tumblr: Arghhhhhhhh this is sooo cute 😭💕

“You know you’re cute right?” you said to the boy in front of you. “Or nah?” shaking your head to emphasize your question.

Seungmin just looks at you with amusement in his eyes. Embarrassed by your question, yet amazed with your boldness.

“I like you. And of course, you know that right?” You just never failed to surprise the timid boy. “I added you on Facebook so somehow we have connection. Obviously not the connection I want but that’ll do.”

He just laughs. Speechless with your bold words.

“Yeah. Hyunjin told me that you definitely have your eyes on me.” he said.

You gulped down, thinking to yourself… so he knew.

“I’m glad you at least acknowledge the feelings. You’re not a douchebag. Anyway, I gotta go.”

You stand up, getting your books and iced coffee. He stand up as well and hold your wrist to stop you from going. “Wait. You don’t want to know what I am going to say to your confession.”

“Uhm.. Okay.” You sit down again, baffled. “Definitely, I’m expecting a rejection but go ahead.”

You seem calm but that is only because you are trying your best to breath.

Seungmin was about to say something when you interrupted him.

“Wait. I just want to make it clear, It’s not a confession cause you already know.”

He just smiles at you, “You want to my answer or what?”

“Okay. Okay.” holding your hands up. “Go ahead.” Already blushing, your stomach churning with anticipation, opting to drink the iced coffee, trying to hide your nervousness.

“We can try.” you heart stop working. Looking at him with wide eyes. “You know you are definitely cute and know how to used it against me.” You are tying your best not to spit the drink on his face or let him see your smile.

“I didn’t asked you out though.” You said regaining from what he said. “Well, I am asking you now. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

You nod rather enthusiastically, “If you are asking, why not?”.


End file.
